Chapter 1/Run from the SCIS
(Earth orbit) The USS Enterprise is in orbit around Earth. (Deck 1, observation lounge) So, tell me what happened and more about this Mayor Adams John says as he looks at Typhuss and Dursilla as he and his brother are sitting in the chairs around the table. I don't have time for this, I'm leaving says Typhuss as he gets his bow and leaves the observation lounge. John stops him. Typhuss look you're on the hit list and its not safe for you to be down there with her on the hunt for you guys, and as long as your allies and teammates are in Starfleet jurisdiction she can't touch you or Durislla have your team and allies come aboard the Enterprise they'll be safe up here you have my word John says as he looks at Typhuss. My teammates need me right now, its not up to me and you are not one of us, I'm leaving says Typhuss as he leaves the lounge. Barbara wheelchairs up to him. Typhuss John saved me from the task force and I feel safe up here and in a way he is because he's helped us get upgrades on the Tower and he's your friend and my friend as well he's helped me with this Barbara says as she shows Typhuss. I'm not going to hide up here while my teammates need me, I'm leaving says Typhuss as he leaves the lounge to head for the transporter room. Typhuss our teammates can take care of themselves they don't need you all the time Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss walks out. (Main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the bridge and walks into a turbolift. (Turbolift) Transporter room 1 says Typhuss to the computer. The doors close and the lift starts to move. Sickbay standby for incoming wounded I repeat incoming wounded the transporter chief says over the com system. Admiral Kira to transporter room, who was wounded says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. The IDC reads as Team Arrow sir the transporter chief says over the com system. Sickbay says Typhuss to the computer. The lift starts to move to sickbay. (Deck 7, sickbay) Typhuss walks into sickbay and sees Team Arrow being treated by doctors. Typhuss Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Oliver, what the hell happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He gets up and walks around sickbay. We were on a mission to get a member of the League of Assassins and as we were closing into the warehouse, a squad of MACOs came out of nowhere and started shooting at us and then Mayor Adams was asking for our surrender then they rolled a grenade and it blew caught your daughter in the leg and caught Lois in the arm Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Captain Martin walked in. Oliver welcome aboard the Enterprise Captain Martin says as he extends his hand. Oliver shakes it. Thanks for taking in my team Captain Oliver says as he looks at Captain Martin. Then another person came in being carried by Brandon who was helping the wounded to sickbay as well. Diana Durislla says as she looks at her sister. I would of helped you Oliver but someone tried to stop me from leaving says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver then at Captain Martin. Its ok Typhuss we understand and it was just one member we want you to not over push yourself man Oliver says as he puts his hand on Typhuss's shoulder. You're right Oliver, so what do we do now says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at the team then at both Typhuss and Captain Martin. We need a representive for all vigilantes and I spoke to all the heroes and they want Captain Martin to speak to the Federation Supreme Court on our behalf Oliver says as he looks at Captain Martin. You are a skilled diplomat John Beverly says as she looks at John. John looks at both Typhuss and Oliver. All right so where do we start? John asked as he looks at both Typhuss and Oliver. You could start by talking to them says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at Typhuss. All right John says as he looked at Typhuss.